1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera in which subject image signals are repeatedly acquired by an image pickup device to enable the display of a moving image in a display device in response to the subject image signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, a digital camera usually has a so-called live view display function (hereinafter referred to also as an electronic view finder function) in which a subject image signal is repeatedly acquired by an image pickup device to display a moving image in a display device in response to the subject image signal.
In this case, there are many digital cameras also using an automatic focusing mechanism (hereinafter referred to also as contrast AF) of a so-called hill-climbing system in which a contrast signal is calculated from the subject image signal to move a photographing lens to a position where a value of this contrast signal is maximized.